Social Democratic Party of Sednyana
The Social Democratic Party of Sednyana '('SDP or SDPS) is one of the main political parties of the Federation of Sednyana. It is generally identified as left of center-left, and is a member of the worldwide Alliance for Social Democracy. It is currently the nation's largest party, being the choice of 39% of registered voters. The current party president is Rebecca Canton, who is also serving as the President of Sednyana; in her place, the party is primarily run by Alexander White, the Chair of the Executive Committee of the Social Democratic Party (ECSDP). The Social Democratic Party released their most recent policy statement at the 2014 Social Democratic National Convention in March of 2014, outlined the updated party platforms under the presidency of Canton. History Write the second section of your page here. Political Positions The Social Democrats define themselves as a center-left political party, supporting the "egalitarian ideals of socialism within a capitalist and democratic framework." They are generally considered to be among the most liberal major world political parties, excluding explicity socialist parties like the Socialist Party of Munera or the People's Front of Eqota. The Social Democrats generally support a powerful central government with a powerful executive. They also support a highly progressive tax that not only has very high rates on the rich but provides "negative income tax" (government subsidies) to those under the poverty line so that they may reach a basic standard of living; along with this "negative income tax" are government programs to food and house the homeless or desperately poor. The Social Democrats also support universal free healthcare and universal free primary and secondary education. Although it is not mentioned in their party platform, some major Social Democrats oppose private education for providing unfair advantages to the wealthy; others simply support government-manded checks of quality in private education and subsidies for scholarships to these schools. In addition to being fiscally progressive, the SDP is very socially progressive. They directly oppose the Conservative Party's rhetoric of the "Sednyanese family," claiming in their party platform that "Sednyanese families come in many different varieties; in addition to the mom-dad-and-two-kids family we can see families with two dads, families with two moms, families with only parent, families with transgender parents, families with interracial parents, families without children, and plenty of others, all of which are just as much true Sednyanese families." The SDP actively backs feminist, anti-racist, and anti-homophobic legislation - not only to remove laws hindering these groups, but to create new laws to stop them from being set back in society. It is here that they diverge from the Liberalist party, which, despite also being generally socially liberal, does not support government intervention in such matters. The SDP is very split about the legalization of recreational drugs and euthanasia. While their previous party platforms have stated clearly that they support illegalization, their newest platform ambiguously states that the party "aims to minimize the usage of dangerous and mind-altering substances such as kashto and pasuna without punishing the victims of these dangerous drugs." The majority of SDP politicians support the decriminilization of recreational drugs, but not many believe in complete legalization. The Social Democratic Party traditionally has had a relatively aggressive foreign policy, as opposed to the explicity anti-war Liberalist and Green Parties. Although the party platform at no point supports engaging in armed conflict and current SDP president Rebecca Canton has described herself as a "militant pacifist," most historical SDP presidents have been much more willing to engage in foreign conflicts, notably the Ukari War. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.